


cats crossing

by chroniko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniko/pseuds/chroniko
Summary: Junhui is what Wonwoo’s gaming contemporaries would call a “filthy casual.”





	cats crossing

Jun finishes Let’s Go Pikachu! pretty quickly. When Wonwoo gets his Switch back he takes a quick peek at Jun’s file (his Switch account is named =^•x•^=) and finds that his team’s stats are... less than ideal, but Jun is happy and proud of his team and that’s what matters. (He also finds that he had used his Master Ball on some Rattata—if it was anyone else he would’ve been irritated, but something about this is extremely Jun-like, so he lets it slide.) 

Jun likes cute things and maybe video games (now), so Wonwoo asks him if he wants to stay up and watch the latest Nintendo Direct together. It’s the long-awaited preview for the newest Animal Crossing, and while Wonwoo personally isn’t totally into it (he understands the charm, but prefers the feeling of kicking Seungcheol’s ass at things like Overwatch or Winning Eleven), he figures Jun might like it.

Jun doesn’t like it.

Sort of.

Well, he looks more confused than anything. His eyes are wide and he has an eyebrow raised, and Wonwoo watches his face shining in the dim light of his PC monitor, resting his chin in his palm.

“You don’t get to play as a cat?”

Jun asks this with utmost sincerity, voice small so as not to wake up Seungcheol snoring in the background. Wonwoo blinks once, twice.

“Have you never played Animal Crossing before?”

He doesn’t even hesitate before nodding. 

“Well, you can dress up as a cat,” Wonwoo says, leaning back in his chair with a loud creak, “Though that wouldn’t be the same thing.”

“Yeah,” Jun shrugs, watching as YouTube auto-plays a recent Cream Heroes video. 

“You can be friends with cats. Send them letters, give them gifts, run errands for them. You could have a town full of cat villagers.” Okay, Wonwoo’s not totally sure about that one, but someone on the internet’s surely crafty enough to write code to make it possible. 

Wonwoo can almost see the gears turning in Jun’s head. “Are you getting it?” the older boy asks.

“Hmm,” Wonwoo hums.

“I’ll get it,” Jun says. “It’s coming out in 2020, right? Maybe they’ll change some stuff and you can be a cat too.”

That’s not how Animal Crossing works and it’s far too late in development to make changes of that caliber, but when Wonwoo watches him coo a little at Lulu on the screen, there’s nothing he can do.

“If we play on the same console, we share a town,” is what he manages to say.

“Let’s build a cat town,” Jun says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> *lying in bed at night thinking abt the concept of jun playing pkmn and naming a ralts chenle*


End file.
